livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan Fisher
|nationality = American |occupation = Actor, Singer, Songwriter, Dancer |liv and maddie role = Holden Dippledorf |liv & maddie role = Holden Dippledorf}} Jordan Fisher was born in Birmingham, Alabama, USA. He is an actor, best known for his roles on "Teen Beach Movie" (2013), "The Secret Life of the American Teenager" (2008) and "Grease: Live" (2016). He portrayed a recurring role on Liv and Maddie, in which he played Holden Dippledorf. Biography Born April 24, 1994, Fisher was diagnosed in the hospital with nerve damage and a temporarily paralyzed right arm. Right from birth, he had to begin physical therapy and despite this rough start, at age two, he began taking gymnastics. By ten years old, he garnered many gold medals in the South Eastern Region Men’s Gymnastics. He joined a local theatre company in Birmingham called the Red Mountain Theatre Company and it was there his gift for acting, singing, and dancing was nurtured. Jordan is an instinctive actor and a gifted dancer but he also has a passion for music. He plays piano, guitar, bass, and drums and recently has been in the studio writing and recording original songs with some of LA’s top writer/producers, developing his repertoire in preparation for future performances and releases. During this past year, he released 3 singles on Radio Disney, “By Your Side”, “Never Dance Alone” and “What I Got”, all of which hit the charts. He was a guest performer at the Radio Disney Music Awards after-party in April 2014 and this summer Jordan performed live at various Six Flags parks on the East Coast. In February 2015, he signed with Hollywood Records and his single, "All About Us" was released April 8, 2016. The song charted on iTunes and the Billboard charts. He came out with his debut EP on August 19, 2016. The EP reached #4 on pop albums. He was named Radio Disney's NBT and Elvis Duran's Artist of the Month. His voice was also acknowledged by big stars, including Ariana Grande, as she called him her favorite vocalist. His debut album was released in early 2017. Early Life Jordan Fisher began his acting career training and performing in his hometown of Birmingham, Alabama. It was here he emerged as a gifted actor, dancer, and choreographer with a passion for singing, playing and writing music. Career Jordan is one of the stars of Disney Channel’s hit movie “Teen Beach Movie” and he appeared in “Teen Beach 2” in Summer 2015. Jordan first became popular as the character, Jacob, on ABC’s “Secret Life of The American Teenager.” He was also seen this year guest-starring on Nickelodeon’s “The Thundermans” and he is now a recurring guest star on a highly popular Disney Comedy Series, Liv and Maddie. Jordan’s performing roots are on stage and in December 2014 he delighted in wowing the audiences at the Pasadena Playhouse in California when he took the leading role in the Lythgoe’s production of Aladdin. At the top of 2016, he had a supporting role in Fox's smash hit, "Grease: Live" as Doody. He was named a breakout star from his impressive solo performance of "Those Magic Changes" in the show that caught watchers' attention across the world. In 2016, Fisher was cast in the Broadway production of ''Hamilton ''as John Laurens/Philp Hamilton. Philanthropy Jordan has a passion for giving back and demonstrates this by being a Youth Ambassador for GenerationON, an organization that encourages youth to become volunteers. He attends events that promote volunteerism and is a spokesperson for the organization. He has also worked with the Children’s Hospital of Los Angeles where he enjoys visiting the patients and performed at last year’s tree lighting ceremony. As a Disney volunteer, he was sent to Ecuador to help build a school in a remote village. He loved learning about the local customs, making friends with the locals (especially the children) and putting in long hours building the school. Jordan has been invited to play basketball with the Hollywood Knights team in November 2014 and is singing the National Anthem at the opening. This is a celebrity basketball team that raises money for charity. Trivia *Jordan loves his family – his Mom, Dad, brother, and sister all moved from Alabama to be with him in LA. *He loves coffee and enjoys many different types of tea. *Pretzel M and M’s and cinnamon gum are his favorites. *He loves his dog, Sora. *He loves to play basketball with his friends many of whom also star in TV shows and feature films. *Jordan is a huge fan of the show “FRIENDS.” *He is also an avid gamer and anime lover. *In December 2015, he was seen as one of the on-screen characters in the new Sony Playstation release, Until Dawn. *He loves going to the movies and is a big Harry Potter Potterhead – in fact, many do not know that Jordan has a strong British heritage. *On April 8th, 2016, he released his first single "All About Us", off his upcoming album due out in early 2017. *On May 11th, 2016, Jordan released his music video for his single All About Us. Gallery Category:Cast Category:Males Category:Minor Cast Category:Recurring Cast Category:Male Cast Category:American cast